You're the missing piece of my heart
by SuckMyLexa
Summary: Modern AU. Clarke and Lexa are just starting their first day of University. Murphy has seemed to mess with the rooms when he hacks into the school network which somehow caused Clarke to change rooms. Lexa is annoyed because she is forced to share her room with a stranger, who suddenly becomes something more than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N ~** Hi everyone! This is my first Clexa fanfic. I just felt so inspired from other Clexa fanfics so I tried to write one. I have also uploaded it to Wattpad. Hope you guys like it.

 **You're the missing piece of my heart**

"What the hell?!" Lexa shouted, her eyes were focused on the letter she just received on her way to her dorm.

Octavia jumped from the sound of her best friend storming into her room. "What? What's wrong, Lexa? Is everything ok?" Octavia knew something was wrong as soon as Lexa's eyes were focused on the now half crumpled up letter.

"I've waited 3 months for a room to myself and once I actually get one, it's gone. Poof!" Her glare had now turned from predatory to sad droopy eyes. "Does this year get any worse? I mean I've already lost-" Before Lexa had a chance to finish her sentence Octavia stopped her.

"Listen, Lexa. She was the one who wasn't good enough, not you. You gave that bitch everything you had, but she still wanted more! That goat should be upset, not you, okay?" Octavia sighed. Lexa had just recently been dumped by Costia, a girl that she fell in love with for 2 years. "You know, maybe this isn't that bad. You get a fresh start, a second chance. Maybe meet someone who actually loves you and accepts you for who you are." Lexa tried to smile but it faded away. "Anyways, you need more social skills. You're so antisocial!" Octavia joked.

Lexa straight faced Octavia and playfully punched her arm. "I'm going to go to my room, before my new roommate arrives and messes everything up."

As Lexa turns around Octavia whispers in pain,"Make sure you don't kill her, Heda!" Lexa smiled and exited the room.

* * *

As Raven slams the car door shut, she walks towards the back of the car. Opens the trunk and grabs two small suitcases, shuts the trunk and grabs out her phone.

Raven [9:57]: Clarke get your ass out of YOUR car and help me with YOUR luggage.

Clarke [9:58]: What if she doesn't like me? I mean you get to share your room with one of your best friends.

Raven [10:00]: Shut the hell up. You're my bestie too. HELP ME!

Clarke got out of her car and dragged herself over to Raven. "Raven... Can we swap roommates?" Clarke had used one of her superpowers to try convince Raven.

Her power was ineffective. "Hey, put those sad puppy eyes away. Apparently your roommate is one of Octavia's besties, so stop worrying!"

"Okay, okay." Clarke tried to stop worrying as she slowly followed Raven. "What a-"

Raven quickly open a bar of snickers and stuffed it in Clarke's mouth to shut her up. "Better?" She had the cheekiest grin on her face.

"Much." Clarke mumbled as she nommed on the snickers bar.

It wasn't long until Clarke reached her new room. Raven reached her room, which was a few doors down the hall. "Hello- nope too formal. Hi, I'm Clarfin- um no, I mean Clarke Griffin. Ugh, what's the point." She had been practicing her mini speech during her mini trip down the hall. Clarke reached for her key and slowly pushed it through the thin hole in the door.

No one was there.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~** Hey I'm back! I'm trying to slowly get Clarke and Lexa together so this chapter maybe boring. However the next chapter is going to be better. So this is chapter 2, hope you like it!

 **Chapter 2**

Clarke set her luggage down and shut the door. "Why is this room so empty?" Half the room was filled with almost nothing, just her roommates laptop and a few pens sitting on their side of the room. "Wait, isn't my roommate supposed to be here?" Clarke was the type to talk herself. She took out her phone and started hitting the tamperproof glass.

Clarke [10:17]: Hey Raven can you ask O where my roommate is?

Raven [10:20]: lol wtf do u mean?

Clarke [10:20]: She's not here

Raven [10:21]: K hold on

Raven [10:23]: O said she was supposed to be with you

Clarke [10:26]: Oh ok. Never mind. I'm just going to the gym.

Clarke put her phone in her pocket and grabbed her gym clothes. Before she left, Clarke grabbed a post-it note from her backpack and wrote "нι, ιм ¢ℓαякє. ι'м уσυя иєω яσσмιє! ι'м ʝυѕт gσιиg тσ тнє gум." [Hi, I'm Clarke. I'm your new roomie! I'm just going to the gym.].

* * *

Clarke had been in the gym for two hours. After she exited the gym, she stopped to check her phone for any messages. There were no messages, no buzzes but someone barging into her. She was tall, has hazel brown hair and her eyes were glowing green.

She was beautiful.

"I- uh... Sorry. I'm really sorry." Clarke was stunned, she'd never seen someone this beautiful in her life.

The green eyed figure straight faced her and walked off with her gym bag hanging low. There was another girl waiting for her in the car park.

Clarke couldn't get her out of her head.

* * *

As Clarke sheepishly walked down the hall, she stopped in front of Raven's and Octavia's room and knocked. Raven and Octavia welcomed her in. "Hey, what's up? Did you meet her yet? Please tell me she didn't threaten you!"

Clarke was surprised by what Octavia asked her. "No I haven't met her yet, she wasn't in our room. And what do you mean by 'has she threatened you'?"

Raven grinned. "Oh nothing"

Octavia giggled, she looked so innocent "Uh, yeah nothing. So, uh where were you today?"

Clarke sighed and collapsed onto Octavia's bed. Mainly because Raven's bed was full of nuts and bolts. "I was at the gym, and I saw this beaut-" Clarke hesitated, she wasn't sure if she would want to tell her best friends. One of the reasons was because they would mock her. "Can I use your shower? I don't want my roomie dying from the smell of my sweat."

Raven's grin grew wider. "Sure. But you're going to have to tell me who you thought was beautiful."

"I'm just going to say, their eyes were like staring at nature. So full of green, streaks of leaves. " Clarke daydreamed.

"Uh... 'They' is starting to sound like a girl..." Raven stared at Clarke. Clarke just blushed and strolled into the bathroom.

"Hey! Don't orgasm in our bathroom!" Octavia shouted.

* * *

After Clarke's long shower she exited Raven and Octavia's room and headed towards her room. And like before she pushed her key in the door. "Oh, shit."

Clarke's jaw dropped open. Her roommate was sitting on her bed with her laptop."So you're my new roommate? The one who stood in front of the exit door?" Clarke's new roommate spoke harshly and looked up without moving her head.

Clarke hesitated. "You're the one who walked out from the wrong door." She didn't know what to say. "Um, I- did you read the post-it note? I'm Clarke Griffin, and again I'm-I'm really sorry about before." The green eyed girl was fascinated and set her laptop down next to her.

"Lexa Woods." She replied. Lexa got up and glared at Clarke for a few seconds and left the room without a word.

"Oh my god." Clarke let out her breath as she Lexa left. "Oh my god. Ugh this is going to be the best yet weird year ever." Clarke murmured. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

Octavia [2:38]: Hey we're having a party in Bellamy's dorm at 7 and you're coming. No excuses.

Clarke [2:38]: ugh I hate and love you rn.

Octavia [2:40]: What's wrong? You're usually upset when you don't text with capital letters.

Clarke [2:41]: Lexa's scary.

Octavia [2:43]: Lol she's not bad. You'll get use it... Someday. Hey I have to get the party ready ttyl.

Clarke frowned and leaped onto her bed. She laid facedown for half and hour before getting up to fix her hair. She had almost forgot to unpack. As soon as she got towards her bags the door swung open, hitting her head.

"Oops, are you okay?" It was Lexa who swung the door open. She had bags full of party items in her arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just painful a little bit." Clarke gave a friendly smile but Lexa's face remained the same, straight faced and plain. "Well, at least you got me back... And I'm still really sorry."

Lexa held her smile and sighed. "I need to get ready." And she walked out, again.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Clarke flopped back onto her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ~** Sorry this update took long. I have my exams coming up...But I was able to type all of this up today! So I hope you enjoy it!

 **Chapter 3**

It was nearly 3PM and Clarke had just finished unpacking. She got up from her bed, grabbed her wallet taking some cash out and walked towards the door. As soon as she opened it she noticed Murphy looking through the key whole. "What the hell are you doing?" He looked up and quickly pushed Clarke and ran down the hall. Her back hit the wall as she shouted at him. "Perv!" Clarke decided to let it go and walked towards her car. She drove to the closest shop and bought a few snacks for the party.

* * *

It was 7:13 PM and Clarke returned to her room and walked towards the clothes she had picked out earlier for Octavia's party. Stared at them for a few seconds before replacing her pink tank top with a plain white t-shirt. Clarke had kept the denim shorts as she knew it was going to be a lot of people in Bellamy's room, meaning that it was going to be crowded and hot. Grabbed the snacks she bought and made her way to the party.

As Clarke was about the knock, the door swung open and Bellamy appeared and pushed a guy out. "Hit on my sister again and you'll regret being born." Bellamy turned his head as noticed Clarke standing there. "Hey, Clarke! You made it. Well, come on in!"

Clarke shook her head and giggled as she was dragged in by her best friend's brother. She saw Jasper and Monty by the drinks talking and decided to approach them. "Oh my god! Clarke? Hey, how are you!" Jasper was first to notice Clarke and hugged her tightly.

"Argh, I'm great! Its been too long since we saw each other! How are you guys?" Clarke responded and next in line for a hug was Monty.

"We're great! We've missed you so much! Drink?" Monty released Clarke from the hug and held the red party cup.

"Sure, why not? Oh and here, I bought some snacks... But I don't think there's enough for everyone here. Wow. So many people here tonight!" Monty took the snacks from Clarke's hand and before he could say thank you, Clarke was being dragged away by Octavia and Raven.

"So you made it, huh? How is it that you can make a plain outfit look so sexy?" Octavia grabbed Clarke's face and hugged her. Raven slyly poured some alcohol in Clarke's cup unnoticed. However she had accidentally added too much. "I'm going to get drunk, hang on."

Octavia let go of Clarke. And whispered to Raven. "Did you do it yet?"

Raven grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Maybe a little too much."

* * *

Lexa appeared in the party with her closest friend, Anya. She wore a black crop top, which revealed her belly button, and light blue denim shorts. She placed the items she had bought earlier on the table next to Monty. Monty being Monty, he grabbed the snacks and started munching on them. As soon as she spotted Octavia she left Anya with a guy and approached her. "Hey, this party wasn't as lame as it sounded." She spoke, causing Octavia to spin around.

Octavia was shocked to see Lexa standing I front of her. "Oh, hey! You actually came to the party? Come on let get a drink!" Octavia grinned and Lexa sighed following her. Octavia quickly winked at Raven, signalling her to get some more alcohol for Lexa.

"Madame, here's your drink." Raven handed the drink mixed with a strong alcohol to Lexa.

Lexa knew exactly what Octavia and Raven were planning as they played the same prank the last time she came. She quickly took a sip, spun around, snatched someone else's drink and swapped it with hers. Turning back around, she drank the non-alcoholic drink in front the two girls and walked away to find Anya. Suddenly she came face to face with a beautiful blue eyed blonde.

The blonde had turned out to be a drunk Clarke. "Lexa, you're here! Shhh I think you should come dance with me." Clarke giggled, when she took someone's glasses and put on.

Lexa stared at Clarke and thought ' _Wow... She looks sexy tonight_ '. But she snapped out of it when Clarke started to wobble. "Clarke, are you drunk? Come on, you're going home." Lexa called to Bellamy to help her take Clarke to her room.

"Why is everyone always dragging me?" Clarke's voice started to slur as Lexa put her arm around her and held Clarke's waist. "Aah! Stop! I'm ticklish! No wait, don't! I like it, your hands are so warm."

* * *

It was a struggle to get Clarke to her room but they had made it. "Are you going to be alright with staying with her?" Bellamy asked Lexa.

"Yeah, don't worry." Lexa grabbed the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. "Go back to the party. I'll be fine, but can you tell Anya that I left? She'll get worried."

"Alright, cool. Do you need help getting her in?"

"No. I'm ok. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." Bellamy nodded and gently released Clarke from his grip.

"See you tomorrow. Bye Clarke."

Clarke tried to stand up straight and faced Bellamy. "I'm still he-here you know." Bellamy soon disappeared around the corner, leaving Lexa and Clarke together.

"Come on, Clarke. Let's get you to bed." She guided Clarke into the room and closed the door behind her. But before she could get Clarke to her bed, Clarke had hooked her arms around Lexa's neck and fell back on her bed with her.

"You're so hot, Lexa. Your name is so pretty, like you." Clarke giggled as Lexa's face turned red.

It took a lot of effort getting Clarke's arm off her, but she eventually got out of her grasps. "Okay, now. Let's take off your shoes, change your clothes and put you to bed." Lexa reached for Clarke's second shoe and as soon as she looked up, Clarke had already taken her shirt off, leaving her in her bra and denim shorts. Lexa blushed again, quickly putting on some new clothes on Clarke.

She tucked her in but Clarke's arms hooked around Lexa's neck again, pulling her onto the bed. "Please stay with me." She gave up on trying to escape Clarke, kicked off her shoes and got into her drunk roommates bed.

"Night, Clarke."

"Goodnight, baby." Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek as she drifted of to sleep. Lexa's face heated up as she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Clarke awoke from her sleep, her head was pounding. She could hear her heart beat in her right ear but not her left. She looked up and realised it wasn't her heart she heard, it was Lexa's. "Oh, shit."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N~** Sorry for the late updates. Been having a really bad writers block and studying for PPE exams all week! This was a long chapter so I hope you liked it!

 **Chapter 4**

"Oh, shit."

That was all Clarke could think of. She had no idea what had happened after she walked away from Octavia and raven last night. Slowly Clarke got up from her bed, trying not to wake Lexa up. It was difficult because she was laying on top of her, like stealing a diamond from a high level security museum. As soon as Clarke got up, her leg had been caught in between Lexa's and she immediately collapsed onto the floor.

"Clarke? Oh my- I didn't mean to-" Lexa quickly got up from the bed and helped Clarke up. "Are you okay? Let me get you some painkillers. You must be really hungover and that drop must've made it worse."

"No, no it's fine Lexa. Painkillers won't work. I just need some water." Clarke shut her eyes as if it would help get rid of the loud banging sound in her head. "So..."

"About last night, yeah..." Lexa cut in and looked away, suddenly noticing that Clarke was in her pastel pink underwear. Lexa had felt Clarke toss and turn last night, but she hadn't notice that she had taken her trousers off. Before she had a chance to tell her, Clarke cut back in.

"What happened? I mean how did I end up on top of you? Sorry, wrong choice of words... How-" Clarke noticed how Lexa was blushing and quickly grabbed her pillow to cover her legs is. This time Clarke blushed and quickly wrapped a long checkered shirt around her wait. "I'm going to go and get changed." Clarke slowly backed towards the bathroom in their dorm.

"This is going to be a weird week." Lexa whispered to herself. Pursing her lips, Lexa decided to get changed in Octavia and Raven's room as it would give her some time to scold them. She had decided to not tell Clarke about last nights 'hot' issue.

* * *

Clarke was sitting outside a cafe when someone approached her. It took some time for her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the sun but the figure finally formed. "Hey, pretty face. I saw you in Art today. Was it your first day?" The stranger had a smile that would easily charm any girl, but Clarke didn't fall for it.

"Yeah... You're Finn, right?" Clarke stood up from her chair, avoiding the sun light. "I'm Clarke."

"So, princess knows my name. Huh..." Finn took a couple of steps back in order to give Clarke some space.

"You're the one who's always getting told off by Mr Wallace every 5 minutes." Clarke said giggling at the way Finn stared at her.

"Hmm... That was unexpected. But I know something's about you too. Like the fact that Murphy messed with the schools computer and changed your roommate." Finn smiled at her. "Your original roommate was supposed to be Echo but Murphy deleted her from the system so the school had no other option but to give her the biggest dorm."

Clarke was interested at how he knew this. "So I'm guessing Murphy the pervert is your roommate?"

"Yeah. You're smart and I also know that you're hungover from last nights party. Come on let's sit inside. The sun makes you look like you have little specks in your eyes that look like stars."

* * *

"Oooh! Someone's horny!" Octavia mocked. "I'm guessing she was on top last night. There's a strand of blonde hair in between your boobs."

Lexa blushed and removed the strand of hair. "Octavia! This wouldn't have happened if you and Raven didn't spike Clarke's drink."

"So you are horny!" Raven shouted from the bathroom which made Octavia laugh.

"I- stop. Okay, just tell me if I should tell Clarke what happened last night."

Both Raven and Octavia shouted, "Yes!"

"Couples need to talk to each other about things." This made Lexa throw a pillow at Octavia. Raven came out of the bathroom and collapsed onto her desk chair and swung around.

"We're not even going out. I don't even know or like her and next time the pillow will be stuffed with hard books." Lexa said with her predatory look.

Octavia stared back and Lexa and started giggling again. "Stop with those evil stares. They used to scared me when I was 8 and I'm not 8 anymore." Lexa couldn't help but laugh too.

"Ooh! I just remembered Raven asked if you could teach her how you properly put mascara and eyeliner on!" Octavia asked.

"Nah it's ok. I don't think I'll look good with mascara and eyeliner on. I think it only works with people who have deadly stares." Raven joked, earning a pillow thrown to her face. "And people with good aim!"

The three girls continued to laugh and talk.

* * *

Later on, Lexa had just finished her history class and decided to go out and get something small to eat, so she went to the little cafe around the corner. She had spotted Clarke and wanted to tell her what had happened last night. To be honest Lexa had started to develop some liking for Clarke. Something about Clarke had intrigued her and whatever it was, it made Lexa happy.

Lexa entered the cafe and ordered two caramel frappes and a raspberry cheesecake for Clarke. She wanted to know more about Clarke. She wanted to know what was so special about Clarke that it made her want to impress her. As soon as her order came she paid the barista and left feeling proud that she was moving on.

When Lexa arrived to her dorm she had found Clarke sitting at her desk drawing. "Wow. That's beautiful... Is that me?"

Clarke was focused on her drawing that she hadn't noticed Lexa coming in, or the door shutting. "Oh my god. You scared the hell out of me!" Clarke bursted out laughing, making Lexa laugh too. But quickly realising that she was here she covered her work with paper. "Umm... Yeah, please don't think I'm stalking you! It's for my art project. We had to draw a picture of someone who looked powerful and I... I didn't know I was drawing you until I was colouring the eyes in... I'm so sorry I'll get rid of-"

Lexa cut in, "No! Please, I really like it. I actually look really badass." Lexa actually loved it. She felt special that someone was drawing her. "Oh, I got you something to eat." She put down the frappe and cheesecake onto Clarke's desk.

"Really? You actually like it? Even with the crazy raccoon war paint on?" Clarke was actually relieved that Lexa liked it. Because she actually liked it herself, mostly the green eyes. She had never seen Lexa smile before and it had melted her heart. "Oh hey, thanks! I was just at the cafe earlier with someone, but thanks."

"Raccoon? Huh, nice." Lexa's smile faded and her straight face came back. She walked towards Clarke's desk and leaned back on the wall. "With someone? Who? Did they tell you about last night?"

"Oh I was with Finn Colins. He's in my art class. A really friendly guy but he didn't tell me what happened last night. Mind filling me in because it's all fuzzy in my head." Clarke wanted to know how she had ended up sleeping on top of Lexa, how her shorts were missing from her legs.

"Uh... Well Octavia and Raven spiked your drink with a little too much alcohol. You were acting drunk and very whiny." Clarke blushed and turned away from Lexa.

"Sorry..." Clarke apologised, almost as a whisper.

"No, don't worry you looked cute, and you didn't do anything that bad. Just had a little issue getting you into bed because you had me wrapped around your arms... I gave up trying to escape so I slept..." Lexa stopped and looked down at the floor. "And I promise I didn't take your pyjama bottoms off in bed!" Another smile formed at her lips.

"So I did something bad, you changed me into my pyjamas and I basically forced you to sleep with me? I am so sorry for what happened yesterday." Clarke stared at Lexa and let out a little giggle causing Lexa to giggle too.

"No, no. It's fine! You were cute actually." Surprised at her own words Lexa turned around, her cheeks had gone red again. "So... I uh, I'm going to let you carry on with your drawings." And with that Lexa walked to her desk, took out her diary and started writing.

Clarke's smile grew as she turned to face her drawing. "Hey, Lexa? What do you think sounds better Commander or warrior?"

"Definitely commander. Back where I came from we would say Heda. It's Trigedasleng for commander." Lexa replied.

"I like this. I like the relaxed and laid back version of you, Lexa Woods." Clarke said focusing back on her drawing. She wasn't expecting an answer.

"Me too." Lexa whispered back and the smile grew back on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ~** Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've been having a really bad writers block but hopefully I'm going to post more often now! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Chapter 5**

A few days had gone by since Lexa and Clarke's mini moment together, after that they had both gone back to the usual hellos and goodbyes. Lexa couldn't help stop thinking about what Clarke said earlier. _I like the relaxed and laid back version of you, Lexa Woods_. The words echoed in her head over and over again. She loved how Clarke pronounced her name. It was so cute and elegant.

Lexa [15:24]: Hey, what does it mean if someone says that they like the relaxed and laid back version of you? Asking for Anya...

Octavia [15:25]: lol it means they like "Anya" and is giving hints for "Anya" to make a move

Lexa [15:28]: Oh...

 _[Octavia has created a group: Octavia, Raven, Lexa]_

Lexa[15:30]: Wait why did you do that? Why did you add quotation marks on Anya. And why did you add Raven to this PRIVATE chat?

Octavia [15:32]: do what? And I didn't add anyone. Lmao I just meant that the "person" was hinting "Anya" to make a move and flirt back.

Raven [15:33]: LOL "ANYA" and "PERSON" wink wink lmao

 _[Raven has been kicked out of the group by Lexa]_

Lexa [15:39]: It literally says who's been added to this group, O. I may not be good at using a phone but it doesn't mean I can't learn how to use one. I still don't get why you put quotation marks.

However Lexa knew exactly what Octavia meant. Of course Clarke would've told Octavia and Raven about their little conversation. But Lexa was glad that she did, because it meant that maybe Clarke did like her... Maybe she was interested in her.

Octavia [15:55]: wink wink lol

Lexa soon gave up on asking Octavia, as it was pointless because she already knew why. As she was about to turn her phone off to study her phone had started to vibrate non-stop.

Octavia [16:01]: OMG LEXA! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT!

 _[Octavia has created a group: Octavia, Raven, Clarke, Lexa]_

Raven [16:01]: OMG READ OCTAVIA'S TEXT.

Clarke [16:01]: Should I tell her?

Raven [16:02]: YASSS

Octavia [16:02]: NO WAIT PLEZ I WANT TO TELL HER

Lexa [16:03]: You're in your room with Clarke and Raven you can just talk to each other and I think it can wait. I need to study.

However Lexa actually wanted to carry on texting. Not because she wanted to know the big news but because Clarke was added into the new group chat.

Octavia [16:03]: BASICALLY YEAH

Octavia[16:03]: NO WAIT COME BACK.

* * *

Before Clarke was able to finish with her unsent text, she giggled when she received Lexa's. "You know she's right. We can just talk or one of us can call her."

Raven looked up from her phone and thew a pillow at Clarke. "Ouch Clarke! Really? We are from Ark, a small town where every single human bean uses the most updated technology to communicate. Damn girl we're not old school." She joked. However Raven was partially right about the town Raven, Clarke and Octavia grew up in. It was a small town but very lively and friendly, everyone knew each other. The town was filled with the latest technology, from smartphones to machines that are able to convert polluted air into oxygen to keep the people safe from all the pollution.

Octavia nodded her head and rolled her body towards Clarke, still texting to the group chat. "And you're also exercising your thumbs too."

Clarke couldn't help but laugh at her two best friends. As she threw Raven's pillow back her phone buzzed.

Octavia [16:05]: WE FOUND OUT WHY YOU HAD TO SHARE A ROOM. IT WAS THAT PEDO MURPHY.

Raven [16:06]: He messed with the schools computer system so he was able to share a room with a girl. But he failed and the rooms got changed back except yours and Clarke's.

* * *

Lexa read through the texts twice to make sure she didn't miss any other information. Lexa thought about beating Murphy up for messing with her but she decided against it. Mainly because the little computer incident had placed her with a girl who interests her.

Clarke [16:09]: We can go together to change the rooms back if you want?

As soon as Lexa read the word together, her cheeks had turned bright pink. She didn't want to change rooms, she was happy where she was.

Octavia [16:15]: Hey you there?

Raven [16:15]: You're not going to kill anyone are you?

Clarke [16:16]: Lexa?

Lexa [16:18]: Sorry I was thinking. And no I don't think we need to change rooms. It would be too weird if we changed rooms after two weeks of school.

However it wasn't going to be weird, Lexa just wanted an excuse to not change rooms.

Clarke [16:18]: Sure. But if you're not ok with sharing a room just tell me. :)

Lexa [16:18]: Don't worry. I'm totally ok with you staying here. :)

Lexa had decided against sending a smiley face but sent one anyway. It was very rare for her to do that, only because she didn't talk to a lot of people. However it wasn't because she didn't have any friends, it was because she ignores the texts that she gets daily from many guys and girls.

* * *

Octavia looked up from her phone, her face was shocked. "Oh my god! Lexa sent you a smiley face! That's so rare! Oh my god! Oh my god!" She stood up and chanted while dancing crazily on her bed.

All Clarke did was smile.

"Hey, are you guys hungry? Let's go somewhere because I'm starving. Oh and invite Lexa she knows her way around this place. Probably knows which restaurant has the best tasting food!" Raven got up from her bed and grabbed some cash.

"I'll text her!" Clarke immediately whipped out her phone back out from her pocket again and tapped the screen.

Octavia and Raven have each other playful stares and giggled when Clarke got up.

"She said sure. Let's go!" Clarke was in a good mood today and she wasn't going to let anything ruin that.


End file.
